Crimson Eye
by BlackLapiz
Summary: Jaman dahulu,memiliki mata berwarna merah adalah sebuah aib. Konon, pemilik mata berwarna merah tersebut adalah shinigami yang dikirim oleh Dewa, karena manusia telah membuat Dewa marah. Untuk meredakan amarah Dewa, pemilik mata berwarna merah harus dikorbankan ke dalam sebuah danau kegelapan. Chapter 2 of 2. Final Chapter! Happy reading !
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Eye**

Summary : Jaman dahulu,memiliki mata berwarna merah adalah sebuah aib. Konon, pemilik mata berwarna merah tersebut adalah shinigami yang dikirim oleh Dewa karena manusia telah membuat Dewa marah. Untuk meredakan amarah Dewa, pemilik mata berwarna merah harus dikorbankan ke dalam sebuah danau kegelapan. Chapter 1 of 2

Pair : Rin x Len

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Supernatural

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Di desaku ada sebuah legenda yang cukup terkenal. Legenda itu dinamakan Legenda mata merah. Jangan kalian kira legenda ini hanyalah gurauan. Sebab kenyataannya pada jaman dahulu,pernah dilahirkan seorang anak dengan warna mata merah dan kabarnya dia membawa kematian bagi kedua orang tuanya. Anehnya lagi, orang-orang yang mengejek atau mempermainkan anak tersebut, keesokan paginya akan dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak. Umur si pemilik mata merah tidaklah lama, setelah berumur 17 tahun, dia akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Namun, generasi yang baru akan lahir kembali dengan warna mata merah dan kembali membawa kutukan kematian. Untuk itu atas petunjuk tetua, anak dengan warna mata merah harus dikorbankan ke dalam sebuah danau yang ada di tengah hutan. Kabarnya, danau ini terhubung dengan neraka. Belum pernah ada satupun orang yang bisa mencapai dasarnya yang gelap. Oleh karena itu,danau ini dinamai danau kegelapan.

Namaku Rin dan ya, aku memiliki warna mata merah. Kudengar tak lama setelah aku lahir, ibuku meninggal dan ayahku bunuh diri. Aku dikurung di dalam sebuah kuil di tengah hutan 16 tahun lamanya. Sebenarnya seminggu lagi adalah ulang tahunku dan saat itu aku harus dikorbankan ke dalam danau. Bagiku tak masalah aku mati,karena tak ada seorangpun….. yang akan mengingatku.

Ya…

Tak seorangpun….

.

.

.

.

_Meskipun aku harus mati, sampai akhirpun aku masih mempercayaimu. Tolong ingat aku. Temanku satu-satunya… _

_(Rin - Crimson Eye)_

Setiap hari kulalui dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian. Orang-orang hanya berkunjung ke kuil untuk meminta kedamaian. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar beberapa anak kecil yang lari setelah bercerita tentang penunggu kuil bermata merah. Bagiku, hidup yang tinggal seminggu ini sudah tak berarti lagi. Aku mati pun tak ada ingatan yang ingin kusimpan.

Hari ini hujan,tidak banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan warga saat sedang hujan. Untuk itu aku mencuri kesempatan untuk menyelinap keluar kuil dan berjalan-jalan di hutan.

Aku sering keluar kuil saat hujan,aku menyukai warna langitnya,aku menyukai bau hujan,aku suka saat tanah basah menyentuh telapak kakiku. Saat hujan,aku bebas berjalan-jalan, karena tidak akan ada orang yang melihatku.

Aku sampai ke dekat danau kegelapan. Danau yang akan menjadi tempat terakhirku.

"Benar-benar gelap, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di dalamnya." Gumamku. Setelah,melihat danau ini, ketakutan menjalari tubuhku. Sungguh perasaan yang paling kubenci.

Saat akan kembali ke kuil, di semak-semak dekat danau, aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Perlahan aku mendekati sesuatu yang ada di balik semak belukar tersebut. Aku terkesiap kaget saat mendapati sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan memakai penutup mata di mata kanannya.

"Apa dia mati?" Tanyaku dalam kesunyian.

Aku mengambil ranting panjang dan menusuk-nusukkannya ke badan laki-laki tersebut.

"O-oi… "

Badan laki-laki itu sedikit bergerak.

"Ah! Dia masih hidup. " Entah kenapa hatiku senang mendapati bahwa orang itu masih hidup dan bergerak. Apa karena selama ini aku selalu melihat kematian? Entahlah….

"Hmm… berhenti menusukku dengan ranting. " Ucap suara dengan nada lemah yang berasal dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

"M-maaf…" Ucapku sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Mata laki-laki itu kini terbuka sempurna dan ia segera berdiri. Kulihat pakaiannya yang berwarna serba hitam dengan pedang sarung hitam di sisi kanannya.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" Laki-laki itu berusaha untuk mendekatiku dengan langkah yang cukup lebar.

"A-aku mohon… j-jangan dekati aku. " Pintaku yang pasti dengan nada ketakutan. Sudah lama aku tak mengobrol dengan orang lain sehingga lidahku belum terbiasa untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"K-kalau kamu mendekat,kamu bisa ma-mati… "

Glek… pasti dia akan kabur karena ketakutan. Lihat saja…. Satu…. Dua…. Tiga….

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Apa?! Pria itu tertawa? Kenapa? Apa dia tidak takut?

"Kenapa anda tertawa?" Rasa ingin tahu berkecamuk di dalam otakku.

"Habisnya kau berkata hal aneh begitu. Siapa yang percaya bahwa gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya tanpa sebab yang jelas bikin orang mati. Konyol! Hahahaha "

"T-Tapi… ini benar! Aku punya mata merah yang membawa kutukan."

Ucapanku membuat pria ini terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Mata merah?"

Langkah pria tersebut semakin dekat dan dekat hingga tak terasa wajahnya hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahku. Dia mengamatiku dari ujung kaki dan berhenti di depan mataku.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

Dia berbisik ditelingaku. "Apa yang aneh dari matamu?_ "_

"Hah?" ucapku sambil menyingkirkan tubuh pria itu.

"Ups… maaf…. " Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak takut? Mataku merah loh? Aku pembawa bencana. " Kataku putus asa. Apa orang ini hanya bermain-main denganku? Tak pernahkah ia mendengar legenda mata merah?

Dia mengamatiku lagi dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian segaris lengkung yang membentuk senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mana mungkin gadis semanis dirimu adalah pembawa bencana? Warna matamu indah kok. Aku menyukainya…. "

Deg

Dadaku seolah terhantam batu besar yang membuatku sesak. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyukai warna mataku. Haruskah aku senang? Tapi, mengapa malah air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku? Aneh…

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah menangis?" Tanya pria itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"H-Habis kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku sedih tapi… aku senang. " Kurasakan dalam tangis, bibirku membentuk senyuman untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hahahaha dasar anak aneh. Namaku Len. Siapa namamu?"

"Rin …. "

"Rin? Nama kita mirip ya. Hahahaha "

"M-mirip dari mananya?"

"Sama-sama tiga huruf. "

"Mou… itu bukan mirip…. " Protesku.

Aku baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi hujan sudah berhenti. Berarti ini saatnya aku harus kembali ke kuil sebelum orang lain melihatku.

"Rin, kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Len.

"Pulang. Orang lain tak boleh melihatku. Maaf Len, kita harus berpisah disini. "

Saat itu, tangannya yang kuat menahan langkahku.

"Aku akan ikut ketempatmu. "

"Eh? Kenapa? Di kuil gelap dan sepi. Kau akan bosan. "

"Kau ini, sudah tahu di sana gelap dan sepi, tapi kenapa kau masih mau tinggal di sana? "

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"M- maaf… tapi aku bukanlah anak normal sepertimu. Lagipula umurku tidak lama lagi. " Aku menghempaskan tangannya dan segera berlari menuju kuil secepat yang kubisa.

Meski hanya sebentar, akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengan normal kepada anak seusiaku. Len… akan kuingat namamu.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi melewati celah-celah jendela hingga membuatku terpaksa membuka mata. Aku berjalan menuju ke teras dan mendapati bayangan anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu kuil. Dengan cepat aku menyembunyikan diri. Namun, suara decitan lantai kayu tak bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanku.

Seolah sadar akan bunyi tersebut, sosok pria itu berbalik dan membuka pintu kuil. Kurasakan cahaya matahari hangat dari permukaan kulitku.

"Rin!" Teriak sosok itu. Aku segera menariknya masuk ke dalam kuil dan menutup pintu.

"Kau ini! Kamu tidak bisa masuk kesini sembarangan!" Kataku sambil menjitak kepalanya. Len mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku ingin bertanya. "

"Tanya apa?"

"Baju yang kamu pakai itu? "

"Ah… aneh ya? Sebenarnya aku kabur dari istana. "

"Istana? Kenapa kamu ada di istana?"

"Tentu saja karena aku pangeran kan. Apa kamu tak pernah mendengar namaku? "

Tentu saja pertanyaan bodohnya kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hmm… pantas saja… Habisnya kamu dikurung di sini kan?"

"Iya…. "

"Berarti kamu tidak punya teman?"

"Tentu saja tidak punya. "

Len tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian matanya yang berbinar-binar mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku akan jadi teman pertamamu ! "

Tentu saja hal itu membuatku senang, tapi…

"Tapi, umurku hanya tinggal enam hari lagi. " Gumamku pelan.

"Jangan bilang hal seperti itu ! Kau tidak akan mati ! Aku akan membuat wajahmu dipenuhi senyum."

"Sebutkan apa keinginanmu. Aku akan mengabulkan tiga keinginanmu." Katanya lagi masih dengan senyum yang menyilaukan.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Ya! Karena sekarang kita adalah teman ! "

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku melihat cahaya hangat yang hadir di depan mataku.

.

.

.

"Jadi keinginanmu yang pertama ini?" Tanya Len dengan nada kecewa.

"Hahahaha kau kira aku akan meminta uang padamu pangeran?" Tanyaku balik sambil berlari-lari diatas rumput hijau nan hangat di bukit yang dapat memperlihatkan pemandangan ajaib ini.

Beberapa menit lalu, aku meminta Len untuk membawaku secara diam-diam ke atas bukit. Kenapa harus bukit ini? Dulu, aku mendengar sekelompok orang berbicara di dekat kuil tentang surga di atas bukit. Kurasa aku sudah mengerti kenapa bukit ini disebut surga.

"Kau senang karena hal seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja…. " Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas rumput hangat yang menggelitik punggungku namun terasa sangat nyaman.

Kulihat Len tersenyum tipis dan ikut merebahkan badannya di sampingku.

"Syukurlah… Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi. " Bisiknya.

"Nee Len…. Mata kananmu kenapa?"

"Ah… ini… L-luka… iya luka. Sudahlah aku tak mau mengingatnya. "

Kulihat sekilas Len memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Apakah hidup di istana menyenangkan?"

"Ya… menyenangkan. Tapi… tentunya lebih banyak hal yang tidak kau sukai disana. "

"Hee… benar juga ya… kalau istana menyenangkan tidak mungkin kamu kabur dari istana kan? Hahaha maaf pertanyaanku bodoh. "

Len menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau kira demi siapa aku keluar istan- "

"Len? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Len menggeleng. "Tidak! Ah! Di sana ada bunga. " Ucap Len sambil menunjuk Ladang bunga yang agak jauh dari kami berada.

"Len ayo kita kesana! " Aku sangat bersemangat dan menarik tangan Len menuju Ladang bunga.

Len membuatkanku mahkota dari rangkaian bunga beragam warna dan meletakkannya di atas kepalaku.

"Cantik! Warnanya sangat cocok dengan matamu Rin. "

Kata-kata Len membuat wajahku memerah dan rasa berdebar-debar yang tidak nyaman di dalam hatiku. Perasaan apa ini?

" Len maukah kau mendengar permohonan keduaku?"  
>"Apa?"<p>

"Bisakah kau bermain denganku sampai hari terakhirku?" Ucapku dengan suara kecil.

Len terdiam. Raut wajahnya nampak tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata bahwa kau akan mati?! Jangan bilang kau berbahaya atau menakutkan! Apa kau yakin itu yang kamu inginkan?"

Dari mata kirinya mengalir air mata yang murni. Air mata yang diteteskan untukku. Untuk orang sepertiku yang bahkan tak diinginkan untuk lahir. Len memeluk tubuhku. Kehangatannya mengalir hingga ke hatiku. Apakah mati adalah hal yang kuinginkan?

Len mengantarku kembali ke kuil tanpa banyak bicara. Ada perasaan canggung diantara kami.

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu bermain lagi. Tunggu aku ya… Rin… " Katanya saat mengantarku sampai ke pintu kuil. Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang berjalan semakin jauh diluar jangkauanku.

"L-Len … "

Apa yang kuharapkan? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjangkaunya. Hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi. Untuk sisa waktu yang sempit ini, dia membantuku memberikan ingatan yang indah.

Terimakasih….

.

.

.

"Yosh… hari ini kita akan bermain ini! " Len mengeluarkan kotak berisi lembaran-lembaran benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Apa ini?"

"Benda ini dinamakan kartu, permainannya dinamakan poker. Ayo, akan kuajarkan caranya."

Aku suka cara Len mengajarkanku bermain poker. Aku rasa jika aku tinggal di kuil ini bersama dia, mungkin setiap hari tidak akan terasa menyedihkan.

" K-Kau…. Lagi-lagi…. " Len menepuk jidatnya.

"Hahahaha ayo kita main lagi! "

"Mou! Masa aku dikalahkan oleh orang yang baru bisa main kartu?! Aku tidak terima! Ayo main lagi!"

Aku baru tahu Len adalah orang yang sangat tidak menyukai kekalahan dan orang yang pantang menyerah. Hatinya juga tulus… Kuharap aku tidak akan melukainya.

Esoknya aku memintanya mengajariku menggunakan pedang.

"Tidak!" Tegasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Anak perempuan tidak boleh menggunakan pedang."

"Tapi,aku ingin mencobanya! " Pintaku tetap bersikeras sambil memperlihatkan _puppy eyes._

"Melindungi adalah tugas laki-laki. Jadi kamu tidak boleh memegang senjata karena aku akan melindungimu. "

"Tapi aku juga mau melindungi Len. "

Kami berdua saling bertatapan tak mau mengalah. Setelah agak lama, Len menyerah dan mengajariku ilmu pedang.

"Baiklah nona keras kepala. " Len menghela napasnya.

"Yey!" Aku melompat kegirangan.

"Tapi, jika sedikit saja kulihat itu berbahaya, kita langsung berhenti. Ok?"

"Hai Sensei!"

Aku berlatih sampai sore di atas bukit bersama dengan Len. Kata Len, kemampuanku mempelajari sesuatu sangat cepat.

"Normalnya, orang bisa menguasai dasar pedang dalam waktu sebulan. Bagaimana bisa kau? Rin! Kamu jenius!" Len memelukku sambil tertawa lebar.

"Dengan begini,aku bisa melindungimu kan?" Tanyaku dengan wajah lega. Len hanya mengangguk senang.

Aku kembali ke kuil saat matahari sudah terbenam. Setelah berpamitan dengan Len, aku memasuki kuil dan yang kutemui di dalam adalah orang tua berjanggut putih dengan tongkat di tangannya.

"Hey mata merah! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu keluar kuil?!" Tanyanya dengan wajah murka.

"A-aku memiliki n-nama… " Ucapku ragu-ragu.

Orang tua itu membanting tongkatnya hingga mengagetkanku.

"Sejak kapan kau membalas omonganku? HAH?! Kau tidak lain hanyalah MONSTER! Dengar ITU! " Umpatnya.

Perkataannya membuatku sadar. Aku ini hanyalah monster. Mahkluk yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Tidak memiliki teman dan selalu berada dalam kegelapan.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Tiga hari aku sudah mengalami mimpi indah bersama Len. Ingatan yang berharga, Impian yang nyaris tak akan tercapai, keajaiban yang tak pernah kubayangkan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku memiliki teman yang mau menangis untukku, yang mau tertawa bersamaku, yang mau mengajariku dan berbagi cerita denganku.

Hanya dengan semua hal itu… aku sudah merasa cukup.

"Ingat beberapa hari lagi kau akan dikorbankan! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" Ucap orang tua itu sambil membanting pintu.

Hampa, sepi, gelap… aku merasakannya kembali. Aku merindukan cahaya…. Len.

.

.

.

"Kudengar hari ini ada sekelompok orang meninggal tanpa alasan yang jelas. "

"Ini ulah mata merah lagi. "

"Dewa marah! "

"Langit juga sangat gelap. Kudengar langit gelap sangat disukai oleh si mata merah. Jangan keluar rumah sampai hari pengorbanan. "

Itulah perbincangan yang kudengar pagi ini dari balik kuil. Apa itu salahku?

_Tok tok tok_

Aku segera berlari dan membuka pintu. Betapa lega hatiku saat melihat sosok Len. Aku segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Woa! Rin ada apa?" Len mengelus-ngelus rambutku, membuatku tak bisa lagi menahan air mata. Aku membasahi baju Len dengan air mataku.

"Hari ini ditemukan sekelompok orang tewas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Nee… Len… Apa ini salahku? Apakah aku yang membawa kematian kepada mereka? Aku takut Len!" Bentakku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

Dengan tenang Len menjawab. "Itu bukan salahmu. "

Len berusaha menenangkanku dengan membacakan berbagai macam buku cerita. Tak ada satupun yang menghiburku. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana.

"Len, bisakah kita tak bertemu lagi?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Spontan pertanyaanku membuat buku yang dipegang Len jatuh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tertahan.

"Aku takut…. Aku tidak mau dibebani perasaan ini lagi Len. Aku tidak mau ka-"

"AH! Jadi kamu mau bilang untuk kebaikanku? Rin! Kamu Cuma memikirkan dirimu sendiri kan? Kamu tak pernah memikirkanku kan?" Nada dalam kata-kata Len semakin meninggi, mata kirinya menatap mataku nanar.

"Cukup! Aku pergi!"

Blam!

Len membanting pintu dan meninggalkan buku-buku ceritanya bersamaku.

Bukan begitu Len…. Aku… tak mau memiliki kenangan buruk tentangmu.

To be continue

* * *

><p>Author : Terimakasih untuk reader yang udah membaca chapter satu dari Crimson Eye. Cerita akan berakhir di chapter 2. Tenang, updatenya gak lama kok, sekitar tanggal 7 bulan ini, reader bisa membuka final chapter dari Crimson Eye. Mohon Fav, Reviewnya juga ditunggu hehehe. Mohon dukungannya untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Author menerima segala kritik dan saran. Arigatou ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Eye**

Chapter 2

Hari ini langit gelap. Sama gelapnya dengan hatiku. Hari ini Len tidak datang. Apakah dia masih marah?Apakah aku tidak memikirkan dirinya? Bukankah aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menemuiku agar dia tidak merasakan sakit yang kurasakan. Jika dia berhenti menemuiku, dia tidak akan mempunyai memory buruk tentangku.

Aku melihat buku-buku yang ditinggalkan Len kemarin. Dulu, aku pernah menemukan buku cara membaca dan menulis. Tentu saja, dengan mudah aku pelajari meski waktu itu aku tak tahu kegunaannya. Sekarang aku tahu, aku bisa menggunakanya untuk membaca dan menulis dan aku menggunakannya untuk membaca buku yang ditinggalkan oleh Len. Beberapa cerita membuatku terhibur. Aku membayangkan bagaimana cara Len membacakan cerita ini kepadaku.

Ada satu buku yang menarik. Buku ini bercerita tentang kelahiran anak kembar di desa kami dengan mata berwarna merah. Kembar? Dengan warna mata yang sama denganku? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

Konon ibu dari anak kembar ini tidak menginginkan keduanya untuk dikorbankan, sehingga pada suatu malam, ibu ini melarikan diri dari desa. Naas, ibu dan bayinya tertangkap oleh warga dan langsung dikorbankan ke dalam danau kegelapan saat itu juga. Tapi, salah satu bayi-nya ada yang selamat. Karena sesaat sebelum ketahuan, ibu itu bertemu dengan kesatria berbaju hitam di hutan dan meminta tolong untuk membawa kabur sang bayi. Pria berbaju hitam itu ternyata adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan negeri tersebut. Dia membesarkan bayi tersebut seperti anaknya sendiri.

Aku terdiam sejenak…. Aneh…. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar cerita seperti ini? Benarkah hal ini pernah terjadi? Tapi, buku ini asli dari kerajaan, jadi mana mungkin ceritanya bohong.

Saat sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun, pangeran bermata merah menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak normal dengan dirinya. Konon dia bisa bertelepati, mempelajari sesuatu dengan sangat cepat, Ahli membuat strategi perang dan perang yang dipimpinnya akan berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangannya hingga dirinya dijuluki _Crimson Prince._

Di balik ketenaran dan kesuksesannya, Crimson Prince menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah pembawa kutukan. Dia melihat banyak kematian jika dirinya ada di sekeliling orang yang membencinya. Bahkan… sahabatnya pernah mati secara mendadak di depan matanya hanya karena bertengkar dengannya.

Untuk menghilangkan kutukan, dia mencari sang naga yang ada di dasar danau kegelapan. Konon, sang naga dapat mengabulkan segala permintaanmu asal diberikan harga yang sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Namun, setelah itu… tak terdengar lagi kabar dari pangeran bermata merah tersebut.

"Eh? Apakah dia menghilang? Di dasar danau ada naga? Apakah saat aku dikorbankan, aku akan bertemu dengannya? "

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit gelap dengan tatapan kosong. Masih terbayang dalam benakku wajah Len yang pergi dengan kesal. Besok aku akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi… kenapa sekarang terasa berat bagiku untuk menerima fakta bahwa aku akan….

Aku… ingin melihatnya… Walau hanya untuk terakhir kali, aku ingin melihat senyumnya. Aku tak mau berpisah seperti ini. Kenapa Len? Kenapa kamu tidak datang kemari? Aku disini kesepian tanpamu.

Suara pintu yang didobrak membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Mata merah! Ini baju untuk kau pakai besok pagi. Jangan kemana-mana! Warga desa bersembunyi gara-gara kamu ! " Ucap pria separuh baya dengan kasar.

"K-Kenapa mereka bersembunyi dariku?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecut. " Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya?!" Ucapnya sambil membanting pintu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan perkataan warga disini. Apapun yang mereka katakan sudah tak mempan lagi. Karena yang kupedulikan hanyalah Len seorang.

Hari semakin gelap. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mataku menerawang ke langit-langit. Apa yang dilakukan Len sekarang? Dimana dia? Dengan siapa? Apakah dia bermaksud melupakanku?

"R-Rin…. "

"Eh? Aku mendengar suara… "

"Rin…"

Suara yang kukenal… Siapa?

"Rin… Rin…"

"Len? Len!"

"K—kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Aku bisa… b-bagaimana bisa kita bertelepati begini?" Saking bahagianya, aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi.

"Maaf Rin…. Kemarin lusa aku sudah meninggalkanmu… Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah tak memikirkan posisimu. " Suara Len terdengar serak.

"Un! Aku memaafkanmu kok! Aku… bahagia…. Terimakasih Len. Tapi, besok pagi aku sudah tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi, ini percakapan terakhir kita."

Ada apa ini? Dadaku sesak… Kenapa? Kenapa air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir? Padahal waktu itu aku menantikan saat terakhirku. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku tak ingin mati? Aku…

"Rin? Aku… tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku berjanji…. Tolong percaya padaku."

Len berjanji… tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada secercah harapan untukku.

"Ya… Len, terimakasih… " Kurasakan air mataku mengalir dan terasa hangat. Hatiku terasa sangat senang.

"Hmmm… tadi kamu bertanya kan kenapa aku bisa telepati denganmu?"

"Eh iyaa… Kenapa Len?"

"Hehehe tentu saja karena aku adalah keturunan dari mata merah. Kau ingat mata kananku yang kututup? Mata itu berwarna merah. Sangat merah. "

"Benarkah? Ap-Apakah cerita yang kau bawa tentang Crimson Prince itu benar?"

Len terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia menghela nafasnya. " Ya itu benar… Tapi… "

"Tapi?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Selamat malam Rin. "

"Selamat malam Len."

Besok adalah harinya. Apakah aku bisa melewati hari esok dan memulai kehidupan yang baru? Aku tidak tahu… yang pasti… aku tidak akan mau meninggalkan dunia yang kusukai ini begitu saja. Akan kulakukan sesuatu… karena Len juga akan berjuang demi diriku.

.

.

.

Aku mengenakan kimono yang berwarna putih dengan obi berwarna merah. Tidak ada orang yang mendandaniku. Aku hanya bersiap-siap sekenanya. Diluar kuil, semua warga berkumpul dengan memakai topeng, nampaknya mereka akan mengadakan festival malam ini. Sebahagia itukah mereka saat aku tidak ada?

Len…. Benarkah dia akan menolongku?

Ah! Rin… jangan berpikir seperti itu. Len tidak mungkin berbohong. Meski, terkadang dia terlihat misterius dan kesepian…. Tapi, dia masih ingin berteman denganku.

Pintu kuil dibuka, dan tampak beberapa pria menarikku dengan paksa keluar.

"Kya! Sakit! Lepaskan!" Pekikku saat rambutku dijambak.

"Diam! Tetua akan melakukan ritual! "

Aku dipaksa duduk diatas tandu yang amat sangat tidak nyaman dan membawaku ke danau kegelapan.

"Wargaku… sekarang kita akan mengadakan ritual danau kegelapan. Kita akan terbebas dari malapetaka dan kematian yang dibawa oleh monster bermata merah ini !" Ucap Tetua dengan jubah putihnya yang berkibar-kibar.

Aku mendengar suara para warga yang bersorak sorai. Aku dipaksa turun dari tandu dan mereka mengikat kaki dan tanganku dengan tali yang sangat kuat. Aku dibawa ke tepi danau, dan mereka menutup mataku serta mengikatkan batu besar di kakiku. Inikah akhirnya…. Len….

"Ada kata terakhir?" Tanya seorang pria yang menggendongku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis perih. "M-meskipun aku harus mati, sampai akhirpun aku masih mempercayaimu. Tolong ingat aku…. Temanku satu-satunya. " Ucapku pelan mencoba untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada Len dengan menggunakan telepati.

Sayonara….

BYUR!

Gelap… kakiku berat seolah ditarik menuju dasar. Aku tak bisa bernafas…. L-Len…

"RINNN!"

Aku mendengarnya… aku mendengarnya…. Suara yang sangat kurindukan. Tapi… aku sudah tak kuat lagi.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini? Mengapa tubuhku terasa ringan dan hangat. Pelan-pelan aku membuka kelopak mataku. Alangkah kagetnya saat aku mendapati wajah Len yang s-sangat s-sangat dekat dengan wajahku dan sepertinya bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Dadaku berdebar dengan kencang, kurasakan darah mengalir ke kepalaku.

Nampaknya Len sadar bahwa aku terbangun.

"Rin! " Dia menarikku ke pelukannya.

"L-Len? Aku… masih hidup?" tanyaku bingung. Len mengangguk senang.

"Maaf waktu itu aku kasar padamu tanpa tahu perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sebenarnya hari itu aku juga mempunyai masalah di dalam kerajaan. Maafkan aku… " Len menunduk tulus di depanku.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya pelan. Aku hanya bisa menitikkan air mata bahagia, Len juga ikut menangis.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ceritakan padaku tentang masalahmu? Apa masalahmu?"

"Sebenarnya dikerajaan ada orang jahat yang sangat ingin membunuhku. Waktu itu aku tidak mendatangimu karena kami sedang ada intrik dan perang. Tanpa sengaja…. Aku mengaktifkan _Crimson Eye_ yang kumiliki ini dan menyebabkan kekacauan, kekuatan mata merah tidak main-main. "

Len berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasnya.

"Rin… maaf aku berbohong… sebenarnya aku adalah _Crimson Prince._"

Spontan aku melonjak kaget. Bagaimana orang yang ada dari ratusan tahun yang lalu dapat berada di jaman ini?

"K-Kenapa kau bisa ada di zaman ini? Len?"

Len menghela nafas. "Ayo ikut aku…. " Len menarik tanganku menuju dalam gua.

"Len? Ini dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini dasar dari danau kegelapan. Sebenarnya aku tahu jalan rahasia menuju dasar gua ini karena gua ini terhubung dengan ruang bawah tanah istana. "

"Ooh… "

Tak lama kami sampai di gua besar yang diterangi oleh cahaya api berwarna biru. Aku mengaitkan tanganku ke lengan Len.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU BERTEMU LAGI DENGANMU PANGERAN!" Terdengar suara yang menggelegar yang menggema sudut-sudut gua.

Aku melihat mahkluk yang ada di depanku ini. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa kugambarkan. SANGAT BESAR! Mahkluk ini sangat besar dengan cakar yang kuat dan wajahnya bagaikan kadal raksasa dengan kumis. Anehnya lagi tubuhnya berwarna merah, seperti warna mataku dan mata Len.

"HMM… SIAPA GADIS ITU? WARNA MATANYA CRIMSON. AKU SANGAT MENYUKAINYA! "

Aku mempererat genggamanku. "Jangan takut Rin. Naga bukanlah sosok aslinya. " Ucap Len mencoba menenangkanku.

Tak lama, mahkluk buas yang terlihat didepanku perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan warna merah muda hingga melebihi tinggi badannya dan mengenakan kimono berwarna merah. Sangat cantik, dan setelah kuamati… dia juga memiliki mata berwarna merah di sisi kirinya.

"Ara… apakah aku menakutimu gadis kecil?" Kali ini suaranya yang menyeramkan berubah menjadi lembut dan halus layaknya wanita biasa.

"Luka…. Aku punya permintaan… " Ucap Len berusaha menyembunyikanku.

Luka tampak tidak tertarik dengan Len. Wanita itu justru menarikku dalam sekejap ke depannya.

"Warna mata ini…. Aah… aku ingin memakainya…. " Luka menyentuh wajahku dan mengamati mataku dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kenapa kau ingin memilikinya?" Tanyaku heran.

" Tentu saja karena indah. Juga kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Maukah kau memberikannya padaku gadis kecil? Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. "

Len kembali menarikku ke sisinya. "Kau mengacuhkanku Luka?"

"Ara… Len-kun marah?" Goda Luka.

"Apakah belum cukup aku menukar mata kiriku?"

Hah? Apakah… Len mengorbankan mata kirinya? Tapi untuk apa?

"Oohh… maksudmu ini? Tapi aku sudah memberikan yang kau mau kan? Kau bilang kau ingin ke masa depan untuk menolong orang yang memiliki mata merah sepertimu dan memanipulasi pikiran orang-orang disekitarmu agar tidakada orang yang curiga padamu. Aku sudah memberikannya padamu. "

Len hanya terdiam. Nampaknya dia memang memiliki perjanjian dengan penyihir ini.

"Jadi apa lagi yang mau kau minta dariku?"

"Aku minta kau melepaskan kutukan mata merah dari desa itu. Sudah banyak kaumku yang mati karena mata ini!" Pinta Len dengan suara yang ditinggikan.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberikan mata kananmu?" Tanya Luka.

"Jangan!" Pekikku tanpa sadar membuat keduanya berpaling menatapku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku punya permintaan…. " Ucapku.

"Apa permintaanmu gadis kecil?"

"Aku ingin kau mengambil nyawaku ini."

"RIN!" Teriak Len.

"Len, mungkin ini permintaan yang egois. Tapi permintaanku belum selesai. "

"Jadi, bisa kau lanjutkan permintaanmu?"

"Aku ingin terlahir kembali dengan kehidupan yang normal. "

"Hmm… aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Luka.

"A-Ambil juga mata kananku dan nyawaku Luka!" Pekik Len tiba-tiba.

"Harga nyawaku kutukar dengan permintaan yang sama seperti Rin. " Lanjut Len.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali! Kalian benar-benar tidak mau berpisah ya?"

Aku dan Len tersipu. Wajah kami sama-sama memerah.

"Baiklah!" Kata Luka.

Wanita itu berubah wujud menjadi naga lagi. Suaranya berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Dia mengucapkan mantra-mantra yang tidak bisa dikenali. Aku menatap Len, kami saling bergandengan tangan.

"Oh ya Len, apa kau ingat bahwa kau berjanji akan mengabulkan tiga keinginanku?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau belum menyebutkan permintaan ketigamu. "

Aku tersenyum senang, dia belum melupakannya.

"Permintaanku yang ketiga adalah….. "

_SRINGGG_

Sebuah sinar menyinari tubuh kami berdua. Ada rasa panas dan sakit, namun lama kelamaan semua itu hilang.

Selamat tinggal dunia… sampai bertemu lagi….

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Namaku Rin, usiaku 22 tahun. Aku tinggal di Tokyo, namun untuk penelitian skripsiku, hari ini aku berkunjung ke rumah nenekku di desa yang jauh dari Tokyo. Desa ini terkenal dengan legenda _Crimson Eye_ yang sudah hidup beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Waktu kecil aku sangat menyukai kisah _Crimson eye _yang dibacakan oleh nenek.

Konon, pemilik mata berwarna merah terakhir adalah seorang perempuan. Sebelumnya pemilik mata berwarna merah dianggap berbahaya dan harus dikorbankan ke dalam danau kegelapan yang ada di tengah hutan. Anehnya, tak lama setelah gadis itu dikorbankan ke dalam danau, warna danau berubah menjadi merah begitu juga warna langit yang berubah warna menjadi crimson. Setelah kejadian itu, warga desa bagaikan terbuka matanya dan merasa berdosa atas perbuatan yang telah mengorbankan anak dewa. Semenjak itu tak ada lagi keturunan dari desa ini yang memiliki mata berwarna merah.

"Nenek!" Teriakku dari kejauhan.

"Rin-chan, pagi-pagi sudah berisik saja. " Jawab nenekku yang sedang menyirami bunga matahari.

"Nek, aku pergi ke danau dulu ya! Hehehe "

"Pulang sebelum sore ya. "

"Ok!"

Aku mengenakan gaun onepiece berwarna putih dan tidak lupa topi yang dapat menghindarkanku dari paparan cahaya matahri. Aku melewati kuil yang ada di jalan menuju hutan. Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai tempat itu. Padahal banyak orang yang berdoa di kuil tersebut. Aku berlari menjauhi kuil dan berusaha secepat mungkin menuju danau kegelapan.

Aku sudah sampai di depan danau. Danau kegelapan? Danau ini tidak gelap dan hitam seperti yang kubayangkan? Danau yang ada di depanku sekarang adalah danau yang indah dan dapat memantulkan keindahan alam yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kirei…. " Ucapku kagum.

Aku melepas sandalku dan berlari mengitari danau sambil merasakan rumput lembut yang menggelitik telapak kakiku.

Bruk!

"Ouch!" Pekikku. Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah… maaf… apakah kamu bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Suaranya sangat _gentle_ dan dia juga baik mau menolongku berdiri.

Saat menyambut uluran tangannya, tubuhku bagai dialiri listrik yang sangat kuat hingga ke otakku. Apa ini? Suatu bayangan melintas begitu saja dalam otakku bagaikan membuka sebuah ingatan yang dikunci sangat rapat.

_Siapa lelaki itu? Permintaan? Mata merah? Dan aku?_

"L-Len?" Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"K-kau mengenalku?" Tanya suara didepanku.

Aku menatap pria yang ada didepanku. Dia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata yang indah, tubuhnya juga nampak kuat. Dia memakai pakaian kasual dan memegang kamera.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan rindu.

Pria di depanku juga nampak berfikir keras.

"Entahlah, tapi… aku merasa sudah mengenalmu lama sekali. " Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Tawanya sangat ringan dan membuatku ikut tertawa.

"Kau aneh…" Ucapku.

"Hahahaha… sama denganmu. Oh ya, namaku Len dari Tokyo. Aku adalah seorang fotografer. " Ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku Rin juga dari Tokyo. Mahasiswi yang sedang melakukan penelitian di danau ini. Salam kenal Len-kun. "

Tanpa kusadari, terdengar suara kamera yang sedang mengambil foto.

"Len! Kau memotretku? Aku belum siap! " Protesku.

"Hahahaha ! Tidak apa-apa, kamu kupotret karena cantik. Berbahagialah! " Tingkah Len bukanlah seperti orang yang baru kukenal. Kami, seolah-olah memiliki ikatan. Aku tak bisa marah padanya.

"Mou…. Kalau gitu, potret aku saat aku siap dong. "

"Justru menyenangkan memotretmu saat kau tidak siap Rin. "

"Baiklah, untuk perkenalan kita, bagaimana kalau kita foto berdua dengan latar danau ini?"

"Oh… idemu boleh juga Rin. "

Len terkesiap kaget saat melihat hasil fotonya.

"Ada apa Len?"

"ano.. apakah ada orang lain di belakang kita tadi?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tadi aku memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Len menarikku untuk melihat hasil fotonya. Aku pun terkesiap kaget saat mendapati dua siluet pria dan wanita dengan mata berwarna crimson ada dibelakang kami dan bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Len.

"Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Bagaimana kalau kamu menemaniku ke bukit surga. Kata nenek di sana pemandangannya sangat indah. " tawarku sambil menghapus foto yang kita ambil tadi.

"Ah! Boleh juga! Aku juga berniat kesana. Ayo Rin… "

Aku berjalan di samping Len dengan perasaan senang dan rindu yang sangat mendalam. Mungkinkah kami pernah bertemu di masa lalu?

.

.

_Len… permintaanku yang ketiga adalah… Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan dan hidup bahagia bersama._

_Baiklah Rin. Aku berjanji, percayalah padaku._

-Crimson Eye End

* * *

><p>Author : Akhirnya jadi juga nih FF. Terharu T-T… Makasih buat dukungannya minna-san. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan disana sini. Favorite and reviewnya ditunggu loh. Semoga kalau author bikin FF lagi masih pada minat baca.<p>

Len : "What? Mau UN malah bikin FF! Yang lama tuh di selesain dulu! Sampe jamuran tuh FF."

Author : "Oh iya, udah mau UN aja sih. Stress bro! Iya deh kalo sempet aku selesain. "

Rin :" Intinya, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. "

Author :" hehehehe ! Arigatou minnasan! See you in the next story! "


End file.
